Cabbage
Cabbage: Spoilers: Weed is involved. PenguinFreek: Don't fuck with me right now Cabbage: *fucks with you* *right now* Cabbage: It's always 4:20 somewhere CLICK HERE FOR THE 2013 BALANCE UPDATE Exile From WFWD Cabbage was exiled from WFWD for stating that Ferrero Rocher "isn't all that good". Rightfully so. After being exiled, he moved to California and got really really high. A lot. All the time. Forever. Happily ever after. Cabbage Ruining Lives/Moments Cabbage is often known for his ability to pinpoint something and ruin your life with it forever. 21:06 almost done a map on china... 21:06 i hate my teacher so much >=( 21:06 Lol 21:06 Poor Kongo. 21:06 Just have sex with him / her. 21:06 Insta-A. 21:06 ... 21:07 hell no, i wouldn't touch her... 21:07 she's like 65 years old... 21:09 So? In out in out, spit on her and say you came. <_<; 21:10 ...i think im going to puke. 21:10 If you saw her, you'd understand 21:11 O_o 21:11 She'd be like "Oooooooh Kongo (obviously use your real name though), you know just how to treat us old ladies" 21:11 XD 21:11 ...ima kill you cabbage... 21:11 T_T 21:11 This is so disgusting... 21:11 I bet it's nothing compared to my teacher with an afro 21:11 Almost makes a good fanfic. 21:11 Then she would seductively lick her lips and lean in to give you a deep, passionate kiss. 21:11 a woman 21:12 XD Kongo is suffering so much right now 21:12 Slowly she would kiss her way down your body, paying close attention to your neck, your nipples, your belly button, and finally reaching your *****, she'd engulf it all in her teethless mouth. 21:13 ... holy ****, I turned myself on a little. Gross. 21:13 21:13 Ewww 21:13 Although a toothless BJ sounds badass. I don't care who you are. I'm going to knock my wife's teeth out and make her get dentures for this reason. <_<; 21:14 Lmao 21:14 .... 21:14 Yes, Cu, i am suffering so much right now. 21:14 And after Cabbages discription... 21:14 that just adds to it all and makes it 10x worse T_T 21:15 im bored... *looks at a random user's IP* 21:15 Dude, you're going to see her tomorrow and get mental images. 21:15 It'll be awesome. 21:15 ...if i do i know who to blaim 21:15 You'll be vomiting and **** and everyone will be like "What the hell?" 21:15 Just plant a different girl in your head rather than your teacher. 21:15 LOL 21:15 "CURSE THAT CABBAGE!!" Everyone will think there's some poisoned cabbage going around or something. 18:12 SUP LINK 18:12 SUP 18:12 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 SUP 18:13 I came 18:13 I saw 18:13 No but really, I came. It's everywhere. Cabbage on Controversial Issues Character Rosters: 18:09 4DAILY RANDOM CHATROOM POLL : Sonic in Brawl : Yay or Nay 18:09 : o 18:10 My brain is saying nay, but my penis is saying yay. Masturbation: cabbagE: Yes. cabbagE: Secretly, I masturbate to chat like.. Daily. cabbagE: Just seeing those little things pop-up that tell me one of you is typing.. cabbagE: Gets me so hard. yzerblade: *types more* Jack: how about this cabbagE: AND IF A DOUBLE DECKER BUS CRASHES INTO US TO DIE BY YOUR SIDE IS SUCH A HEAVENLY WAY TO DIE Jack: kaching cabbagE: AND IF A TEN TON TRUCK CRASHES INTO US cabbagE: So uh.. No one a fan of The Smiths/Morrissey? <_<; The Cats Are Locked In The Bathroom cabbagE: Oh man.. And I forgot the stupid ass cats are locked in my bathroom 'cause we painted a room downstairs.I might just have to kill everyone. Jack: ..what yzerblade: THE CATS yzerblade: ARE LOCKED yzerblade: IN THE BATHROOM cabbagE: Exactly. geezer gets it. Jack: i think that should be a catch phrase or something Jack: put it on t-shirts cabbagE: XD Jack: hehehe Jack: I put that as my status Jack: random person from school likes it Jack: i think this is gonna catch on yzerblade: HEY GUYS yzerblade: THE CATS yzerblade: ARE LOCKED yzerblade: IN THE BATHROOM Category:Members